Vongola vs Shinigami
by narubleach
Summary: What happens when the Bleach world turned into mafia and cause the KHR characters to go crazy. Ichigo boss. I suck at summary so just read the story dammit.
1. Chapter 1

A group of people sitting around the table. The room was dimly lighted with nothing but candles.

"Are you sure about this old man?" one shadowy figure spoke

"Yeah? Are you sure you want to do this?" Another asked.

"It's about time that we finally resurface to the outside world." An old gruffly voice spoke up with confidence.

The room was filled with murmured.

"QUIET!" The old gruffly voice boomed loudly which caused the whole room the shake. The whole room quieted down.

"What did your spy told you 2nd division Captain." He asked

"My spy told me that they found the new 10th generation Vongola boss and his guardians." A deep, bored female voice spoke up.

"Hmph, it's about time since the ninth step down don't you think." A boyish serious voice spoke with amusement.

"Actually, it's been about a few hundred years since Giotto created the Vongola, shiro-kun." A fatherly deep voice.

"Stop calling me that dammit!"

"Now, now, let's stop fighting and get down to business shall we." A calming famine voice tried to calm the boy the down.

"So who did you choose to take over this mission jiji?" a playful voice asked.

"I have chosen him to not only to take over this mission but also as my position for now." The voice showed a picture of a scowling orange headed good looking boy.

"Are you getting senile on us sou-taicho?" A deep monotonous voice spoke as if he saw something obscene.

"No, I'm not. In addition, I'm sending this three including your sister, if you do not mind at all."

"Yes I do mind sou-taicho" the deep voice retorted

"Um, you do know it is futile to say anything right? Sou-taicho had already sent them to Namimori town you know?" the serious boyish voice came back.

"…WHAT!"

**AT NAMIMORI TOWN**

"So this is Namimori high school huh?" The orange haired boy spoke.

"Seems like it. Hope it is not full of retards." The bespectacled raven haired boy said with annoyance.

"Just hope it is not like back at Karakura." A tall dark skinned muscular boy spoke.

"H-hope s-s-so." The burnt orange haired stuttered.

"Just don't gain any attention," the petite black haired girl spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"A brand new start of the year!" Tsuna said excitedly. "Quiet dame-Tsuna. You are so naïve." Reborn glared at Tsuna. "HIIIIIEEEE! R-reborn, don't scare me and what are you talking about. Not only I can get to see my friends again but I also get to see Kyoko-chan~" Tsuna said dreamily. "Don't forget your family members." Reborn added. "I said I do not want to be a mafia boss!" Tsuna shouted.

Tsuna was not an ordinary high school boy but he was also the 10th generation boss for the famous and feared mafia family, Vongola, created by Giotto, Tsuna's great-great-great grandfather in Italy.

Reborn was no ordinary toddler as well. He is a famous hitman tutor. He is feared in the mafia world. He is also an Arcobaleno, and is the strongest.

"Just get your bag and get to school before I seek permission from the Ninth to release the saber tooth tigers." Reborn threatened.

"THEY DON"T EVEN EXISTS ON EARTH ANYMORE!" Tsuna retorted and quickly ran out of the house before Reborn could do anything to him.

**AT NAMIMORI HIGH SCHOOL**

Tsuna walked towards the school happily and saw some familiar faces such as Kyoko, Takeshi, Hayato and Hana.

"GOOD MORNING JYUDAIME!" Hayato bow respectfully towards Tsuna.

"Yo, long time no see Tsuna." Takeshi greeted him happily.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun." Kyoko smile at the Vongola boss making his stomach do the flips.

"Good morning" Hana greeted

"Good morning everyone" Tsuna greeted them back.

**CRUSH!**

The sound caught everyone in the school attentions. Tsuna the other students ran towards the field where the sound came from.

"Whats going on?" Tsuna asked as he saw Ryohei his sun guardian fighting against with cloud guardian/school president Hibari.

"HIBARI, YOU ARE AN EXTREME OPPONENT!" Ryohei shouted with his favorite word in the sentence.

"Unless you are the herbivore, get out of my way or else I'll bite you to death." Hibari glared.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET SAWADA!" Ryohei shouted and got into boxing mode.

"Tch" and Hibari too also got into attack mode with his tonfas ready.

"HIE! What are you two doing?" Tsuna asked.

Both Hibari and Ryohei turned and saw Tsuna trying to stop them.

"He was disrupting the peace in Namimori, so I'm trying to quiet him down decimo." The cloud guardian answered calmly.

"I'M DOING EXTREME SELF DEFENCE BOSS!" Ryohei saluted towards Tsuna.

"Stop calling me that! I swear that both of you are just as bad as Gokudera." Tsuna complained.

**AT ONE CORNER**

"NOOOOOOO! Jyudaime I have failed you as a right-hand-man…Baseball idiot take good care of Jyudaime for me." Hayato wept gloomily.

Takeshi looked confused. "Eh Gokudera what are you talking about and what are you taking out from you-AAAHHHH PUT THAT BACK GOKUDERA!" he tried to stop the depressed Hayato into shooting himself with a gun. "G-give me that gun!" Takeshi pulled the hilt of the gun. "Stop taking away from me damn it!" Hayato pulled the head. Hana just stared at the two boys and wondered_ how immature playing tug of war with a gun. Hope one of them dies _

**THE SCHOOL ROOF TOP**

"Tch is the brand new day for us and there is already something going on." The orange haired boy spoke while looking at the fight and the two guardians fighting over the gun.

"Yeah, but I don't see the mist and the lightning guardian anywhere here." The petite black haired girl scanned the area swiftly and carefully.

The bespectacled raven haired boy smirked and did his infamous pushing up his spectacle, "According to my information, the lightning guardian is just a five years old little kid from the Brovino Family while the mist guardians ar-" "Wait, why did you pluralized on the guardians?" the orange haired boy interrupted the raven haired boy. "I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted. There are two mist guardians in the Vongola Family. The first half is Chrome Dokuro also known as Nagi and of course the all famous Rokudo Mukuro, the person who killed his entire family with the 6 path." The raven haired boy explained.

"Expected from you my 2nd in command leader." The orange haired boy smirked while the other 3 nodded their heads in agreement. The raven haired boy just turned his head around so that none of them could see his blushed face.

**Somewhere else**

"Ah…I was expecting both of you to come." The old gruffly voice spoke as if he just _"predicted" _the future.

"Stop beating around the bushes and cut the chase. I just want to know why I am partnered with HER on this mission, old man." A serious voice spoke with annoyance.

"Come on taicho~ Why doncha want me~" A whiny female sound came.

"S-shut up! One, you're annoying. Two, you're just plain lazy. Three, you're going to torture me and four, do you know that last sentence sounded so wrong in so many ways." He insulted.

"Whatever you try to say or do now, I'll still won't change your partner understand."

"YAY~! C'mon taicho we are going to have so much fun~!" the female screamed excitedly and dragged her poor taicho along.

"WWWAAAHHH! L –LET GO OFF MEEEEEEEE!"

Hahahahahaha I'm so evil :D


	3. Chapter 3

**NAMIMORI HIGH SCHOOL**

Tsuna walked towards his class with Hayato and Takeshi. Suddenly there were a few murmurs. "What is going on?" Tsuna asked Hayato. "Oh, there are some new transfer students coming to our school." Hayato explained.

"Ok you maggots, get back to your seats." The homeroom teacher ordered the class. "As you all know, there are new students here so please welcome them. Now please introduce yourselves." The teacher asked them.

The orange haired boy spoke first, "Kurosaki Ichigo. The name does not mean strawberry it means the one who protects." Tsuna wondered if Ichigo has some kind of facial expression problems due to the fact Ichigo has been scowling ever since he entered the classroom.

Next was the petite black haired girl, "Kuchiki Rukia. And yes Ichigo has a permanent scowl, even when he sleeps." Ichigo turned and faced Rukia with an insulted face. "Shut up. Your drawing sucks like hell. I bet Karin and Yuzu can draw better than you." He retorted.

The raven bespectacled boy quickly interfered, "Now, now. This is not the time to fight is it? By the way the name is Ishida Uryuu and I despise retards and buttons." He introduced himself while the whole class sweatdrop.

Tsuna noticed the huge student next to Ichigo. _HHIIIEEE! This student is so big! I guess I better not mess with him._ Tsuna thought. "My name is Yasutora Sado, but you can call me Chad." The muscular big size student introduced.

Just right beside Sado or Chad, were two very beautiful girls he had ever met, beside Kyoko of course. And almost all the population of males in his class beside Hayato and Takeshi drooled at the sight of the girls as they had the biggest asset he had seen. "My n-name i-is Inoue Orihime." The orange haired girl stammered. "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku~" the strawberry blond waved her hand, and then turned her head towards Ichigo. "Um…did you see taicho?" she asked. "Toshiro? Probably at the roof top not wanting to come down." Ichigo shrugged.

"I'm here already Kurosaki." An annoyed voice came from the window.

Everybody turned their head to the left and saw a short white hair boy with a stunning teal blue eye, sitting on the widow railing folding his arms. HHHIIIEEE! _Where did he come from!_ Tsuna thought.

"AHHH…Taicho please introduce yourself~" Matsumoto whined while giving the white hair boy _**the**_ puppy face.

"D-dammit! You're always using that on me!" the boy cursed.

"C'mon Toshiro, introduce yourself." Ichigo said.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. There happy now both of you!" Toshiro grumbled.

"Yep. But now you need to run for your live." Ichigo pointed to a running like a headless chicken Rangiku.

"Oh god…Why is this happening to me again" Toshiro ran out of the classroom with Rangiku following behind him.

Ichigo just smiled at the cute little couple. Suddenly he sensed a vibe of someone challenging him.

_This is definitely going to be one interesting hell of a year._ Ichigo smirked.

**AN: For some reason I just love to bully Toshiro by using Matsumoto :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**ROOFTOP**

During lunch break, Tsuna, Gokudera and Takeshi hanged out at their usual place for their lunch, the school rooftop.

While Tsuna was eating his sushi, Gokudera popped out in front of him. "Jyudaime, you have to be very careful." Tsuna almost choked on his sushi and asked, "Why?" Gokudera gave Tsuna a very grave face, "there is something weird about those new students especially the one with the orange hair bastard."

"That's right dame-Tsuna." Reborn appeared behind Tsuna scaring him in the process. "Wha-what so you mean Reborn?" Tsuna asked getting more and more confused.

"You'll see very soon." Reborn answered while looking at the sky.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

_Damn you, you senile old man. _A shadowy figured cursed while walking up towards an alter. The picture shows a woman who scarily looks like Rukia.

"Don't worry Hisane, I definitely won't break the promise I had promised you." He spoke and holds the photo frame tenderly.

"Taicho, are you ready to leave?" another shadowy figured entered the room.

The shadowy figure reluctantly place the photo frame back to its original place pick his sword up and left the room along with his companion.

"So…where are we going?" the companion asked.

"Namimori Town." The shadowy figure replied monotonously.

**SCHOOL FIELD **

Ichigo was having a little stroll in the school field when he felt a familiar presence following him. "So what did you found out so far…Rukia." His chocolate eyes stared at the nearest cherry blossom tree.

Rukia's head popped out from the tree, jumped out of the tree, and performed three summersaults before landing perfectly well on the ground. Rukia noticed that Ichigo had muttered something under his breath but decided to ignore it.

"The Decimo's storm guardian is onto us that was all I could find out." Rukia said and shook her head apologetically.

Ichigo patted her head which made Rukia to look at him. To her surprise, she saw Ichigo smiling at her. "You did your best already, no need to feel sorry Rukia."

Rukia quickly took out a knife and pointed it at Ichigo. "Who are you and what have you done to Ichigo?" she growled.

Ichigo stared at her. "What the hell are you talking about Rukia? I am Ichigo!"

"Prove it." Rukia challenged.

"…Chappy sucks…like your drawing." Ichigo commented causing Rukia to kick his shin and stomp off who knows god where.

Ichigo took out a small book and glared at it before tearing and shredding it into pieces. _That's the last time I'm going to a book for love advices_ He thought bitterly and continued his leisure stroll.


	5. Chapter 5

**Library**

"Ishida, I need you to do something for me." Ichigo ordered

Uryuu looked up from his book and pushed his glasses up, "What is it this time Kurosaki-san?"

"I need you to collect fighting data on the Vongola's storm guardian." Ichigo handed Uryuu a photo of Gokudera. Uryuu smirked after looking at the photo and nodded his head. "Just give me ten minutes to settle this." Ichigo smiled and walked off waiting for the good news.

**Alley**

Gokudera was walking home from school when ten delinquents who were holding weapons in their hand blocked Gokudera's way. Feeling a little pissed off, he shouted at them, "What do you bastards want! Get out off my way!" The group just snickered and smirked.

"So this bastard is Gokudera huh?" one smirked.

"Ha! He does not look very tough at all." Another mocked.

Gokudera has finally snapped. He took out a hand full of dynamites, lit it up and threw it towards the group. And then **BOOM!** All ten delinquents lying face flat on the floor groaning in agony and pain. Feeling satisfied, he continued walking across the alley and purposely stepped on the delinquents.

Five minutes after Gokudera left, Uryuu walked towards the partially alive group. He shook his head pitifully at them, "If you people had just dodged those dynamites, I could have collected more data on him." Dropped a hundred yen on the floor and walked away not before kicking one of them in the stomach.

**Base**

"So what did you collect?" Ichigo asked.

"Sigh, all I know is that he uses dynamites when dealing with delinquents. I don't know how he deals with mafia." Uryuu scratched his head in annoyance.

"Luckily I have thought of plan B." Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief.

"P-plan B?" Uryuu stammered.

Ichigo nodded his head. "I ordered Toshiro to have a little duel with our target tomorrow. You can gather all the data that you need."

Uryuu smirked, "As usual…our boss is as calculative as ever. You always surprise me every time with your plans."

**Somewhere in Namimori Town**

"Taicho, you have to sleep now." Rangiku sounded worried.

"I have to prepare for tomorrow's battle" Toshiro continued training.

"But if you don't rest, you can't perform at your 100% best taicho." This had stopped Toshiro.

"Fine…I'll sleep now." Toshiro sighed.

"Goodnight taicho~"

"Whatever."

**4 minutes later**

"Stop kicking me Matsumoto, I'm trying to sleep."

"But I can't sleep~"

"Then count sheep. Stop bothering me."

"Okay. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…taicho?"

"What is it this time?"

"Can you give me a goodnight kiss?"

"What!"

"Can you give me a goodnight kiss?"

"Rangiku, you can continue to kick me."

"No! I want a goodnight kiss!"

"…"

"_Calm down master…as long as you ignore her, she will not bother you"_

"WAAAAAAA!"

"That's the last time I am going to trust you Hyourinmaru."

"_I deeply apologize, master"_

"Damn it! Would you just shut up Matsumoto!"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Day…**

Gokudera received a letter which was place on his table.

_What's this, if this is some letter from some girls I'm going to ig-A letter from the boss! Meet me on the roof top after school. Don't bring anyone else._ Gokudera starred at envy at the letter and stuffed it in his pocket and whistled happily. Uryuu who was watching smirked as plan 1 was a success.

**Roof Top…**

Gokudera pushed open the door but instead of seeing Tsuna, he saw a white hair little kid starring emotionless at him with the woman with the bid assets standing next to him.

"Where the hell is Jyudaime and who the hell are you!" Gokudera shouted at the duo.

Toshiro folded him arm across his chest and closed his eyes, "Well I see that you don't remember us don't you." He spoke monotonously. Gokudera tried to remember but he could not remember.

"I don't give a damn about who the hell you are! But do you know who am I?" Gokudera spoke proudly.

"This is not a game of who-the-hell-you-are." Toshiro getting a bit ticked off. "Well you are going to bow down to me when you lose to me!" Gokudera took out a handful of dynamites and smirked.

"Matsumoto, stand back." Toshiro ordered his partner. Matsumoto quickly jumped away from the spot and landed somewhere higher ground.

Gokudera caught Toshiro off guard and threw the dynamites at him and it exploded. But fortunately, Toshiro jumped away from the spot on time and somehow got behind Gokudera and kicked him.

"Ouch…you little bastard." Gokudera growled. _L-little…_Toshiro eyes twitched. _Oh god…_Rangiku thought.

"D-did you call me little…" Toshiro's face darkened. "Yeah so, I'll call you what ever I like to shrimpy!" Gokudera insulted, he did also felt a little cold at the same time.

_Okay…That's It! Hyorinmaru lets teach this guy some manners!_

_As you wish my master… _

Toshiro took out an icy blue dragon pendant out from his pocket. "Freeze upon the frozen heavens! Hyorinmaru!" The pendant glowed and changed into a sword with a guard which is in a shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. The hilt was light blue with a long chain attached to it at the end.

"What the hell! You have the Dying Will Flame toy sword all along!" Gokudera starred at the now holding Hyorinmaru Toshiro.

"One, this is not a Dying Will Flame and two, this is not a toy sword!" Toshiro pointed Hyorinmaru at Gokudera's neck.

But Gokudera just smirked and took out his box weapon and his Vongola ring lit up. "Don't look down on me, I also have an ace in the hole." With that, he punched his ring into his box weapon and it transform into Flame Arrow.

Toshiro looked at the weapon which was attached to Gokudera's arm with interest. "W…what is that weapon on your arm?" Toshiro asked.

"You don't know what a box weapon is?" Gokudera asked.

"If I knew what that was, I would not have asked at the first place." Toshiro retorted back.

"Hmph, nevermind anyway you are going to die here." Gokudera aimed his Flame arrow at Toshiro.

**On higher ground… (I have no idea what that is call.)**

_Hope taicho is alright…_Rangiku feeling concern for her partner/secrete crush.

_Don't worry…Toshiro is a strong guy. Besides, my darling is fighting along with him._ Haineko tried to calm her owner.

"Hmmm…I seem to hear about box weapons before…" Uryuu mumbled.

"What, really?" Rangiku grabbed Uryuu by the collar and shook the poor guy.

"Y-yes…now would you mind to let go now?" Uryuu tried to pry Rngiku's hands of his collar. 

"Never! HAHAHAHA!" Rangiku laughed.

"You drank 10 cups of coffee again did you not?" Uryuu questioned her.

"Nope, I drank 10 cups of latte!" Rangiku shouted at Uryuu.

"It's the same!" Uryuu eye twitched. 

**Author: Who do you think will win the fight? Toshiro or Gokudera? And pls give me some ideas to write the next chpt? Thx. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Somewhere…**

"Sou-taicho! Both Kuchiki taicho and Abarai fukutaicho are not in their division!" one the members reported to his boss.

The shadowy figure punched his exquisite desk into two and ordered, "Send a message to both Hitsugaya taicho and Matsumoto fukutaicho to keep a look out for both of them, we must not let the two interfere with the plans!" The member saluted and quickly retreated.

_That Kuchiki…this is why I did not wish to send Kuchiki Rukia on this mission, but she is the only one who can only tell that Kurosaki boy to take on this mission without any complains; _the Sou-taicho thought.

**Roof top… **

Both Toshiro and Gokudera started attacking each other. Gokudera kept shooting dynamites using Flame Arrow. Toshiro kept dodging and slicing the incoming dynamites into two.

_My master, please remember that we are trying to collect data for the archer. _Hyorinmaru reminded his master.

Toshiro just smirked at Hyorinmaru's words. "Is that all? I expected better from you, Smokin' Bomb Hayato." He taunted Gokudera.

Gokudera smirked thus confusing Toshiro. "You think this is all I have! Eat This, Flame Sun!" Toshiro eyes widen is surprise when Gokudera shot another arrow but it was in another color and it was faster than the previous dynamites. Toshiro's eyes followed the dynamite and jumped out of the way when the dynamite almost reached him.

"Not bad, try to escape from this! Flame Cloud!" Gokudera shouted. Toshiro was suddenly surrounded by dynamites making it impossible for him to dodge. _Shit_ that was all Toshiro could think of. And the dynamites exploded.

"How do you like that!" Gokudera punched his fist in the air with a victorious smile. But once the smoke was cleared, he saw Toshiro still alive with lots of bruises and scratches panting. "How did you survive that?" Gokudera asked in disbelief. "You…need to…do better than…that." Toshiro spoke between breathes.

Gokudera eyes twitched in anger. "Flame Thunder!" a beam charges towards Toshiro, but he did not bother to dodge and decided to get hit by the dynamite. After a few seconds of being hit by the dynamite, Toshiro coughed out blood and fell on the floor unconscious. Gokudera kicked the unconscious boy and walked away.

Both Rangiku and Uryuu jumped down from the platform after Gokudera left. "I've collected enough." And walked away. Rangiku sobbed when she picked up Toshiro's body, "Taicho don't leave me…I'm so lonely without you." "Matsumoto…would you stop sobbing?" a voice behind her spoke. She turned her head around and saw her taicho folding his arms staring at her unharmed. She turned her head to realize that that was an ice clone.

"When did you create the clone?" Rangiku asked. "Last night, when…you were…asleep." Toshiro rubbed his head and replied in guilt. Rangiku crossed her arms over her chest and was about to scold him when a black butterfly flew between Toshiro and Rangiku. The butterfly replayed the message from the Sou-taicho. Both of them sighed and quickly went to warn the others about another arrival.

**On the way…**

"Why do I have a feeling that it would not be easy at all?" Byakuya wondered.

"Don't worry taicho, we'll kick anyone's butt who would get in our way." Renji spoke.

"I'll kick yours if you do not move quickly." Byakuya threatened.

"Y-yes…" Renji shuddered in fear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Classroom**

"You have got to be kidding me." Ichigo's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Toshiro just stood there crossing his arms and shook his head in responds. Rukia kept mumbling some prayers, Uryuu sighed, Orihime and Rangiku both gave a concerning glance towards Rukia and Chad just stood there quietly.

"Tch, whatever. First, let's settle how the heck are Toshiro and Rangiku going back to class without being bombed by the octopus head bastard." Ichigo rubbed his head. A bright idea popped up in Toshiro's head and he gave a devilish smirked. Everyone looked at him with curiosity and wondered what he was planning.

**Hallway**

_Wait till I tell Jyuudaime about this. _Gokudera thought. Out of nowhere, Orihime came out with her hands behind her back scaring Gokudera in the process. "What the hell! Dammit, watch where you're going!" Gokudera shouted in Orihime's face.

Orihime gave Gokudera a guilty face and face a candy dispense at his face confusing him. "P-please forgive me, b-but this is for your own good." And she pressed onto the cap and smoked came out of it causing Gokudera to faint.

**Classroom**

Ichigo was relived to find the plan a success. Now they had to find a way to get rid of Byakuya and Renji. "Any idea to get rid of the pain in the ass and pineapp-OUCH!" He got smacked on the head by Rukia for insulting Byakuya.

"What the hell was that for!" Ichigo shouted.

"That was for insulting Nii-sama you carrot top!" Rukia retorted.

"CARROT TOP! What about you, you overly crazed freaky rabbit midget!"

"You take that back about Chappy! And I'm not a midget, Hitsugaya Taicho is shorter than me!" Rukia clenched her fist into a ball.

"Wait for another ten years Kuchiki! I'll be taller than you!" Toshiro yelled at Rukia.

Rukia and Ichigo continued throwing insults at each other and once in awhile Toshiro joins the conversation since it was about the colour of Ichigo's hair and about height.

Uryuu, Chad, Orihime and Rangiku watched back and forth at the drama, forgetting the fact that they were discussing about how to get rid of Byakuya and Renji.

**Namimori**

Byakuya and Renji were both standing in the middle of a shopping district not knowing which way to go.

"Eto…Taicho, are we lost?" Renji asked.

"That is preposterous; I know where we are going." Byakuya folded his arms.

"But we have been coming back here ten times Taicho." Renji pointed that out.

"Maybe this is another shopping district." Byakuya wondered.

"Taicho, I don't think every shopping district is suppose to have a clown starring at us like that" Renji pointed at the clown holding balloons, smiling and waving at them creepily.

Both Byakuya and Renji involuntary shuddered as they saw the clown. "Maybe we are indeed lost." Byakuya mumbled.

"That was what I was trying to tell you Taicho, let's ask for directions." Renji smiled.

"Yes we should but I'm not going to ask." Byakuya stated.

"Why not?" Renji cocked his head to one side.

"As you can see…the only people in this district are only the both of us and that…clown." Byakuya starred at Renji.

"I'm not going to ask that thing." Renji pointing towards the clown which is still starring at them with that eerie smile.

"Fine then…I bet we can find Namimori high school without help." Byakuya tried to look away from the clown. Renji nodded his head in approval.

**After another nine rounds…**

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE STILL HERE!" Renji cried, while Byakuya picked up his courage and asked the clown for directions.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know the directions to Namimori high school?" he asked politely.

But all the clown did was grabbed Byakuya's hand and did not let go. Byakuya started to panicked. Renji saw this and quickly picked up a metal pole and hit the clown on the head until he released Byakuya's hand.

"Taicho…I think I killed him." Renji stare at the dead body.

"Byakuya just sighed and spoke, "At least the world has one less creepy clown left. Just remind me to kill Kurotsuchi when we return." Renji just nodded his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**School 3****rd**** floor**

Tsuna was having the worse day of his life…okay, he had worse but this was as bad as the others. First he woke up late, then Reborn told him there was a another mafia group in Namimori, next for some reason Xanxus and Squalo came to Namimori as well and caused a ruckus and after dealing with those two…he found Gokudera lying unconscious in the school campus.

"HIEEEEE! Gokudera, are you okay!" Tsuna shouted while Reborn observed the unconscious boy.

"Looks like the unknown mafia group had made their first move." Reborn spoke while Tsuna was trying to wake Gokudera. Suddenly Gokudera groaned and rubbed his head. He opened his eye and saw Tsuna and Reborn looking at him. He quickly sat up and scanned his surroundings.

"Jyudaime! I had this weird dream that there was this rabbit and his gang chasing after me and 4 carrots with flaming carrots!" Gokudera babbled on about his unusual dream leaving Tsuna and Reborn in a confused state.

**Classroom **

"Out of all things he could dream off…he had to dream of rabbits…" Ichigo sighed.

"YAY! CHAPPY RULES! Take that you carrot." Rukia did a victory dance and took out a toy mallet from somewhere and hit Ichigo's head repeatedly. Uryuu and Rangiku were both sniggering away, Toshiro just smirked, Orihime smiled and Chad being Chad just gave a little smile at the two.

"Whatever, I'm going back to the hotel first. You guys can do what you want for today, dismiss." Ichigo ordered the six and walked off. "I'm going to collect some more data on the Vongolas." Uryuu walked away with Chad following behind. Rangiku and Orihime were discussing about a new **(Deadly)** recipe and Toshiro quickly shunpoed off before he becomes the victim… (A/N: I can see the headlines on the mafia newspaper…"Young mafia boy poisoned by red bean porridge with extra leek and wasabi")

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo was walking back to the hotel room when he sensed two familiar presences behind him. He quickly turned around and his eyes widen in horror.

"Yo, long time no see, Ichigo" Renji smirked with Byakuya glaring at Ichigo.

"Shit" Ichigo cursed.

**Omake**

"Gokudera sure is funny!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Yeah who thought the Octopus-head would dream about rabbits to the **Extreme**!" Ryohei laughed as well.

"Shut up you herbivores. If not I'll bite you to death." Hibari glared at them while holding onto his tonfas. "Makes you want to know who those 4 carrots are." Yamamoto smiled. Suddenly mists appeared and surround the room. A familiar laughed and shadowy figure caught their attention.

"Kufufufufu, if you want to know so badly, I can show it to you." Mukuro appeared out of the mist. "Ehhh, really. Why do you want to help us?" Yamamoto asked. Mukuro just chuckled and replied, "I'm curious as well."

Mukuro's left eye turned into a number 1. The illusion showed Gokudera's dream when he was unconscious. But…they were all in shocked when they realized that the carrots were actually them.

"So that was what he thinks of us." Yamamoto smiled while his right eyes twitched. "I'm going to beat him up so good to the EXTREAME!" Ryohei shouted. "Where is that herbivore?" Hibari muttered. "I'm going to send him to hell" Mukuro prepared his trident.

**Somewhere else**

"Achoo!" Gokudera sneezed.


	10. Chapter 10

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo's eyes widen in horror and annoyance when he saw Renji and Byakuya standing in front of him. Renji smirked while Byakuya just gave the I-am-stronger-than-you just scoffed and rooled his eyes.

"What do you guys want?" Ichigo asked wearily, he was getting pissed off by the seconds.

"We have come to take back Rukia back…again." The red haired man glared at Ichigo. Ichigo just raised his eyebrow at the statement and smirked.

"Again? Seriously, you want me to kick your butt…again?" he said smugly while Renji was as red as his hair or maybe redder that it.

"Renji, step back, this is not your fight." Byakuya said monotonously to his second in command. Ichigo smug face turned serious.

"I don't have time for this," and quickly walked past the duo. But he was halted by a blade at his neck. He carefully tilted his head slightly and saw Renji placing his sword on his neck. Ichigo tilted his head till his eyes were shadowed. Feeling that Ichigo has relaxed, Renji was about to knock him out cold when all of a sudden, he felt the pressure in the surrounding air was forcing him dawn and it was making Byakuya feel a little uncomfortable.

**Namimori High**

"!" Tsuna tensed up and looked towards the window trembling. Gokudera, Takeshi, Ryohei and Hibarinoticed this and looked a little worried for Tsuna…except Hibari who was glaring at the window with suspicion. Even Reborn was being suffocated by the pressure.

**Back to the alley…**

Renji stood there paralysed, eyes widen in fear and was treambling. Byakuya was just standing there looking at the orange hair boy walking further away from them.

_That boy…really is something…maybe just maybe…_Byakuya thought with a little smirk.

**Omake**

Uryuu: We don't seem to have enough screen time don't we.

Toshiro: That's why I decided to create an extra session for people like us.

Uryuu: I see, smart and creative!

Toshiro: Hmph

Rangiku: Awww…taicho is embarrassed 3

Uryuu: Um…

Toshiro: Matsumoto, stop floating towards me…

Uryuu: Akward…


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry about the long wait…First I had a writer's block, than when I finally thought of something I was grounded from using it due to the cursed examinations talk about bad luck…But I'm finally back after 2 now coming to 3 months. Now let's begin! And I do not own Bleach or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, yea I know that sucks. : p**

**With Rangiku & Orihime**

"Um…how about Red bean soup with Wasabi and strawberry parfait?" Orihime thought with a cute little pout. Rangiku cheered along with the idea of creating the destruction of mankind food. After 2 hours of boiling that _thing_, they tasted it and found that it actually tasted_ better _than it sound…well to them.

"Now we have to share our master piece with everybody we know!" Orihime clapped her hands together thinking on who should be the poor so-I mean _lucky soul_ to eat their creation. (AN: You can taste the sarcasm in that sentence: D)Rangiku thought of the perfect person for their food tester.

Ichigo? Neh…he had a rough day today.

Uryuu? He's pretty busy this few days.

Chad? He's with Uryuu, so no.

Rukia? No…probably thinking of ways to annoy Ichigo.

Last person on the list was…

Rangiku grinned menacing at the thought for the perfect food taster.

**Somewhere around Namimori Street District**

"Achoo" Toshiro sneezed. He looked around to see if someone was talking bad about him. He despises walking around the street alone. People have been starring at him cause of his white hair, not to mention high school girls who walked past him have been calling him cute. For some reason he rather to walk with Rangiku then to walk alone. But he knew that if he goes back home now, his fate would be sealed by the disgusting abomination that the two women cooked up for him.

And as if god was screwing with him, he saw Rangiku running towards him with a bowl.

"Taicho! I've finally found you!" Rangiku spoke between her breaths. Toshiro stared at the bowl and raised his eyebrow. Rangiku smiled as she saw her captain staring at the bowl curiously. She opened the cover and suddenly Toshiro smelled a terrible pungent smell that seemed to be coming from the bowl. The content was purple, he could not make out with the ingredient except the leek that was bobbing on top of the content. There was a scary aura that surrounds it, and he could have sworn that he saw the food move.

"There is no way that you are making me eat that thing." Toshiro growled at his vice-captain.

"I know~" Rangiku purred causing Toshiro shiver in fear. His eyes widen in horror as he saw her taking out a rope from her sleeves with evil twinkles in her eyes.

**The next day…**

Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Inoue, Chad and Rangiku were sitting around the meeting table discussing about their next plan when Ichigo realized that Toshiro was missing.

"Hey, where's Toshiro?" Ichigo asked

"Yea…it's not like him to miss any meeting." Rukia said feeling surprised as well.

"Do you know where he is, Rangiku-san?" Uryuu asked.

"Nope" She chirped happily, however her mind was somewhere else.

**Hotel room no.123**

"DAMN YOU MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro cursed while trying to untie from the damn ropes and escaping from the spoon of doom that Haineko was trying to feed him. Hyorinmaru was of no use as he was stuck in an ash rope, one move and he can kiss his life goodbye.

"Master, please eat that thing." Hyorinmaru begged.

"You traitor…"

"Well…if my darling insists that you eat it, then you must eat it!" said Haineko while shoving the spoon into Toshiro's mouth.

_When we return back…I will drown her in paperwork and freeze her DEAD!_ Toshiro's mind screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the long wait. Bloody school and tests just finished those A double s holes. Anyway I have had enough of the fillers; now back to the real story. Hope you'll enjoy as I have not write fanfics for a bloody long time =_=. **

**The Next day**

It was a sought of new day in Namimori. Students all getting ready in class for their next period in class and chatting with each other, all except a certain carrot. Ichigo was just sitting and glaring at his desk thinking about the incident that happened two days ago.

_Flashback_

_Renji smirked at him while Byakuya just gave his usual stare towards Ichigo. _

"_What do you guys want?" Ichigo asked wearily, he was getting pissed off by the seconds._

"_We have come to take Rukia back…again." The red-haired man glared at Ichigo._

_End Flashback_

For some reason he can't help to feel worried for Rukia. He knew that Byakuya was a big brother trying to look out for his sister, but this is just being over protective. Not to mention that he will do almost anything to protect her. Ichigo sighed and laid his head on the desk thinking about the problem.

Rukia who was just sitting next to him felt her heart cried when she saw Ichigo like this. She has never seen him like this for a long time. Ichigo and she have a strong bond with each other. Both Chad and Orihime can't help but looked helplessly as Ichigo sighed, even Uryuu can't help but to feel a little worried for his rival.

Tsuna could not help but thought about the amout of killing intent (AKA: Reiatsu) that was so strong even the great hitman Reborn was paralyzed with fear. Gokudera, Takeshi, Kyoko also had the same worried expression as Tsuna. Ryohei, Hibari and Mukuro/Chrome also wore the same thing on their face…not really Mukuro and Hibari.

**During break**

Rukia grabbed a fistful of Ichigo's collar and pulled him away from the class with Uryuu, Orihime and Chad following behind. Once they reached the rooftop, Rukia punched Ichigo on the head to wake him up from emo land.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rukia shouted at the orange haired boy. However he ignored her question and looked elsewhere. Tears built up in her eyes, she could not wonder why that idiot always has to keep his problems to himself. Uryuu noticed the tears and decided to interfere.

"Kurosaki-san, you can tell us your problem." He said while pushing his glasses to a higher point of his nose.

"We are nakama, are we not?" Chad placed one of his hands on Ichigo's shoulder. Inoue nodded her head and smile. Ichigo looked back and saw his friends looking worried at him. He felt guilty and sighed. He told them about the incident that happened two days ago. Rukia knew this was bound to happen. Ever since her sister and Byakuya's wife passed away, he was very protective of her wellbeing. Hope he do not go too far this time.

**Classroom**

The whole Vongola were in the classroom when the other students were out (don't ask me how Chrome/Mukuro and Lambo managed to get in). The room was filled pregnant silence.

"I think you know the reason to why we're gathered here." Reborn said in a low serious voice.

The guardians shifted their eyes to look at each other knowing the reason why. Tsuna gulped fearing to hear about what his tutor has to say…and do to him.

**Sorry but I have to stop here for now. Pls review: 3**


End file.
